gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Joseph Grey/POTCO - Top 10 Swiss Leaders
I've decided that to start boosting activity, and to encourage community interaction, I'm going to start making Top 10 Lists, starting with my own role-play nation, Switzerland! Throughout the years of POTCO, nearly a dozen men claimed the throne of Switzerland. This is a list of the best of them, valued through prestige, control, organization, titles, followers, and qualities. *Note: Phillipe V Clemente, the founder of Switzerland, is ommitted from this list due to being King of Spain, and appointing Jason Blademorgan, first as Viceroy, then as Protectorate-King. Leaders of Switzerland during POTCO by Time Frame #Phillipe V Clemente - Founder (Ommitted) #William I #Matthew I #Ryan I #Rose I (Regent) #Matthew II #William II #Benjamin I (Regent) #David I #William III #Alexander I Leaders of Switzerland on POTCO by Ranking 10.) Viceroy Jassen Andresson later King William I of Switzerland - Chosen to be placed as #10, William I excersized NO control over his nation. After recieving the conquered lands of Switzerland from Phillipe V Clemente, William I became the first full-time Swiss monarch. However, he did not create a government, military, or any body of advisors. The entire government was composed of himself. Switzerland remained under the protection of Spain during this time, and while Spain was preoccupied fighting the British, a rebellion ousted William from the throne. *Prestige: 1/10 *Titles: 2/10 *Overall followers: 0/10 *Qualities: 3/10 *Control: 0/10 *Overall: 6/50 9.) King David I of Switzerland - Marked as #9, David I, sometimes known as Yellowfish I, was the successor of King William II, and was known for his many futile war campaigns. A month after taking control, King David invaded Prussia, securing a large portion of Central Europe. He is also credited with bringing the Joeson Dynasty (commonly known as Korea) to the Swiss, due to ruling it prior to adoption by William II. After a series of devastating campaigns, Switzerland was put in its greatest dept since Matthew I, and David turned to the House of Kroshbon for funds. When said funds were denied, he seperated from the House of Kroshbon, losing millions more. Eventually, David lost his fledging empire to the Prussian Revolution, led by John Kroshbon. *Prestige: 2/10 *Titles: 4/10 *Overall followers: 1/10 *Qualities: 0/10 *Control: 5/10 *Overall: 12/50 8.) King Matthew I of Switzerland - Took power after the successful deposing of William I, Matthew I was set as #8. After taking power, Matthew attempted the first legitamite try at setting up a government. He formed the "Swiss Royals", ironically promoting the former William I as his Prime Minister. Matthew's attempt at an organized central government failed when a series of events involving his wife returning to Russia, her brother attacking Matthew, and the Russian Emperor, his wife's father, shunning him and declaring war. Matthew abdicated soon after, and disappeared. *Prestige: 3/10 *Titles: 2/10 *Overall followers: 4/10 *Qualities: 1/10 *Control: 3/10 *Overall: 13/50 7.) Regent-Queen Rose I of Switzerland - Rose I was born Rose Macmorgan, daughter of the famed EITC Lord. She married Ryan Kroshbon, and ruled by his side with equal power, the only woman in Swiss history to do so. When Ryan took a year-long leave of absense to Ukraine, his homeland, Rose was made regent. She cattered in an affair with Tyler Kroshbon, the future William II (producing one child, the future Alexander I), and was eventually exiled from Switzerland after an executive trial preceded by Tyler and Christopher Ironshot, the Head of the Military, due to her suspisious frienship with Queen Maggie, the Queen of Norway, which was currently at war with Switzerland. *Prestige: 4/10 *Titles: 4/10 *Overall followers: 5/10 *Qualities: 2/10 *Control: 0/10 *Overall: 15/50 6.) Regent-King Benjamin I of Switzerland - The eldest adopted son of Tyler Kroshbon, Benjamin I was made regent, during Tyler's multiple visits to his summer estate, in Florence. Benjamin was well-known as the greatest warrior in Switzerland, but was still very inexperienced in politics. Facing a time of threat, Benjamin almost lost the province of Tuscany, and was disowned for it. He did, however, redeem himself by saving the Kingdom after the Second Swiss Rebellion, and the establishment of the UIC-controlled Federal Republic of the Swiss, and was let back into the family again, but not as Crown Prince. *Prestige: 5/10 *Titles: 4/10 *Overall followers: 4/10 *Qualities: 6/10 *Control: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 5.) King Wilhelm III of Prussia - After forcing David I into exile in Siberia after the Prussian Revolution, John Kroshbon took the throne as Wilhelm III. He changed homelands from Switzerland to Prussia, and led a stable two-year reign. Eventually, he wished to pursue other interests, and abdicated to Albert III of Prussia. while the Swiss declared independence under Alexander I, his adoptive brother. *Prestige: 5/10 *Titles: 7/10 *Overall followers: 2/10 *Qualities: 5/10 *Control: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 4.) Kopf Alexander I of the Swiss Confederation - Alexander Kroshbon declared Switzerland's independence from Prussia when Albert III took the throne. Alexander abolished the monarchy, and formed a new type of government, declaring himself Kopf Alexander I. Since then, he has continued to expand this new system, while expanding relations with other nations, and keeping complete control with himself, replacing "Head of Government" with "Head of Legislature". He is the current leader of Switzerland. *Prestige: 4/10 *Titles: 5/10 *Overall followers: 1/10 *Qualities: 8/10 *Control: 8/10 *Overall: 26/50 3.) King Matthew II of Switzerland - Matthew II had a short reign, but an important one. As the successor to Ryan I, Matthew appointed Ryan's former Prime Minister, Tyler Kroshbon, as Head of the Military, while creating the Chief and Vice Advisor ranks (for Tyler and Liam Shooter, respectively), and establishing the equivalent of all Ministries, the Secretary of State, held inagurally by Lord Geoffrey O'malley, and later Liam Shooter, and abolishing Lord of Parliament rank, giving the Prime Minister authority over it. During his reign, his Crown Prince, Samuel O'malley, died, and Matthew ultimately abdicated to Tyler Kroshbon, who became Lord Protector for a month, before becoming King William II. *Prestige: 6/10 *Titles: 5/10 *Overall followers: 7/10 *Qualities: 7/10 *Control: 3/10 *Overall: 28/50 2.) King Ryan I of Switzerland - Ryan I was elected King after a long period where Switzerland was controlled by the British Berne Garisson (commanded by Ryan Blademonk). Ryan returned to Europe from the Caribbean with his two brothers, Tyler and Johnathan. With the help of Tyler, Ryan reformed the nation of Switzerland, making Tyler Prime Minister, and Johnathan Head of the Military. Ryan also formed the first Swiss Legislative Body, the Parliament, and elected its leader as William Keelspinner, to become Lord of the Parliament. Ryan's government maintained a strong military force, stronger than any other King, and left Foreign affairs to the Prime Minister. He abdicated after returning to find his wife exiled. *Prestige: 5/10 *Titles: 4/10 *Overall followers: 9/10 *Qualities: 7/10 *Control: 7/10 *Overall: 32/50 1.) King William II of Switzerland - William II was not only the longest reigining monarch, but had the most developed government and followers. Forming an HQ on his "POTCO Switzerland Wiki", William redefined the face of Switzerland. He formed the Ministry System, abolished the Secretary of State position, lowered the power of the Chief and Vice Advisors, established the first Swiss embassies, patented the Swiss marines, set up the bi-cameral legislature, formed the Duke's & Count's System, formed the overseas territory system, integrated Catholicism into Swiss daily life, and secured the Swiss border. William was no doubt the most well-developed, and #1 Leader of Switzerland. *Prestige: 8/10 *Titles: 9/10 *Overall followers: 9/10 *Qualities: 8/10 *Control: 9/10 *Overall: 43/50 Category:POTCO